Retrospectivas
by MiriAnzu
Summary: [RESUBIDO] [LEER SINOPSIS] Un fic que nos relata como fue surgiendo la relación de Korra y Asami. Todo desde el punto de vista de las 2.


**Retrospectivas**

 _Korra POV_

La hermosa playa, suave arena, un océano tan grande y azul, Asami adora salir a caminar a este lugar y que la brisa marina toque su rostro, eso siempre la ha relajado de muchas formas, y que me permita estar aquí con ella, eso lo vuelve perfecto para mí.

"Korra, estoy algo cansada ¿Te molestaría si me recuesto a dormir en la arena por unos momentos?" Mi hermosa Asami siempre me pregunta esas cosas, no entiendo el porqué, pero si eso la ayuda a sentirse mejor, entonces no me molesta.

"Claro" Asami se dejó caer a la arena en cuanto le dije que sí, es tan adorable mi hermosa Asami. Creo que se quedó dormida, pobre, tanto trabajo debe estresarla. La veo y no puedo dejar de preguntarme ¿Cómo este hermoso ángel, no, esta hermosa Diosa se pudo enamorar de alguien como yo?

Aún recuerdo como nos conocimos: ¿Ustedes conocían a Asami Sato? Ya saben esa chica que por accidente atropelló a Mako con su moto, esa preciosa joven de ojos esmeralda que lo invitó a salir a un restaurant fino.

En ese entonces yo creí estar enamorada de mi amigo, pero creo que muy en el fondo estaba enamorada de la idea de Mako, y al verlo junto a esa rica y pretenciosa hija de papá, me hacía querer usar mi fuego control sobre ella y quemar ese sedoso cabello negro.

Pero después me di cuenta que ella en realidad no era nada de lo que yo creía, al contrario, es una excelente conductora y muy extrema, eso me gusta de ella todavía. Su fortaleza y su habilidad son sorprendentes, incluso su valentía.

Cuando Hiroshi nos traicionó por un momento dude de esta gran mujer, pero no hizo lo que yo esperaba, Asami nos eligió sobre su familia, creo que esa fue la primera vez, que sin notarlo, comencé a sentir algo por mi hermosa Diosa, verla destruida por la traición de la única familia que le quedaba me mataba por dentro, y aunque yo quería hacer algo para ayudarla, creo que mi relación con esta bella joven no era tan estrecha para hacerlo en ese momento. Lo mejor que pude hacer fue pedirle a Mako que lo hiciera. Y no solo eso, fui una idiota que le robó al novio, y ella siguió en el equipo Avatar, para ver como su padre intentaba asesinarla por ello.

Luego mientras yo era feliz con Mako, mi pobre Asami debía cargar con la responsabilidad de levantar el nombre de la compañía que su familia había creado tiempo atrás, yo debí ayudarla, pero le di prioridad a un chico con quien peleaba constantemente, más que a mis amigos o incluso más que a mis responsabilidades como Avatar, yo tenía culpa de lo ocurrido con Industrias Futuro, de forma indirecta, pero tenía culpa, admito que ahora que pienso sobre esa situación, me siento como una gañan. Y no se es bueno pensarlo mientras acaricio el cabello de mi Sami, podría hacer un movimiento brusco y despertarla.

Duerme tan plácidamente, a diferencia de ese entonces, cuando cargaba con tanta tristeza, con tanta responsabilidad, en ese momento ella nos ayudó con la Convergencia Armónica, para que luego su compañía fuera robada por Varrick, maldito Varrick, en ese entonces yo quería patearlo por lastimar a Asami, a Bolin, incluso a Mako, y sin olvidar que casi iniciaba una guerra entre las tribus agua.

Tiempo después mi relación con Mako terminó, siento que de alguna forma esto me tranquilizó ahora podía profundizar mi amistad con Asami, ella siempre estuvo conmigo en ese entonces, cuando solo el 8% de la gente me apoyaba, ella fue quién me dio ánimos, estuvo conmigo más que nadie en esa época, ella siempre ha sido tan bondadosa, con ese gran corazón. Incluso me intentó enseñar a conducir después de frustrarme al no poder ayudar con la búsqueda de maestros aire en Ciudad Republica y toda esa extraña situación de Mako.

Al enterarme de lo que pasó entre ella y Mako en mi ausencia fue algo vergonzoso, pero mi corazón dolía cuando pensaba en como ambos se besaban. No creo que fueran celos porque aun amara a Mako…Creo que eran por mi amor hacia Asami, pero la joven Korra de 17 años, esa cabeza dura ¿Cómo es que nunca me di cuenta de que en ese entonces ya estaba enamorándome de Asami?

Durante el viaje por el reino tierra, esa convivencia con Asami era hermosa, la fui conociendo más, qué le gustaba, que le disgustaba, sus sueños para el futuro, sus miedos, todo lo que era ella.

Hubo una ocasión antes de llegar a Ba Sing Se, una noche en la que ella no podía dormir y se recostaba en la plataforma que construyó al aire libre en el globo, para ver las estrellas y la luna. Yo tampoco podía dormir y decidí tomar algo de aire puro cuando la vi ahí, como la luz de la luna golpeaba su rostro, ella debía ser un espíritu o algo así, se veían tan hermosa, más de lo que normalmente se ve, creo que esa vez mi rostro experimentó diferentes tonos de rojo, y al mismo tiempo me preocupaba verla tan triste, al acercarme para tratar de hablar con ella vi algo que me hizo sonrojar hasta las orejas, solo traía su camisón morado, ese que usaba antes para dormir, ahora usa uno más sexy (y por Raava agradezco que sea así). Trate de calmarme, pero hice demasiado ruido sacándola de sus pensamientos.

" _¿Korra? ¿Qué haces aquí?"_ Creo que realmente la asuste esa vez, trate de tomar algo de compostura antes de hablar.

" _No podía dormir, y decidí caminar y tomar algo de aire fresco, eso me calmaría un poco"_ Eso parecía algo bastante relajado en su momento, pero entonces mi Sami comenzó a reír, esa risita de ella, tan bonita, como música para mis oídos.

" _Eres algo torpe ¿No? Ven siéntate aquí a mi lado"_ Era una oportunidad única ¿Cómo desaprovecharla? Así que tome asiento junto a ella y comenzamos a ver el cielo azul, y las pequeñas luces que se encontraban en él _"¿Nunca te has sentido sola?"_ ¿Qué era lo que pensaba en ese entonces mi bella CEO? " _Yo muchas veces he sentido que nadie me entiende o que nadie me conoce como realmente soy. Creo que todos me ven como la hija de Hiroshi Sato, el multimillonario que decidió unirse a un grupo de delincuentes y locos. Asami Sato, la niña consentida de papá, una niña caprichuda y superficial que no tiene el cerebro para hacer algo bueno como su padre, la damisela en peligro_ " ¿En serio la gente pensaba eso de ella? Pero me sentí mal ¿A quién engañaba? Yo pensaba eso mismo al inicio, pero no podía decírselo en ese momento.

" _La gente piensa muchas cosas de mi también, que soy una inútil, un intento barato de Avatar. Aang estaría decepcionado de mi es algo que siempre ha estado en mi mente, que no soy tan sabia como lo era él a su edad. Pero hay algo que sé y ese algo es que tú no eres como la gente piensa. Eres la chica, no, la persona más inteligente y creativa que haya existido, fuerte, valiente y muy bondadosa, al contrario de lo que todos piensen eres muy caritativa y eres capaz de dar ayudar a quien lo necesite, además me has salvado muchas veces. Eres como un ángel, un ángel guardián_ " Mis comentarios hacían sonrojar a Asami, y de pasada a mí, pero eso era lo que pensaba y no me importaba gritárselo al mundo, y aun no me importa, si me preguntara que es ella para mi les respondería que Asami Sato es el ser más perfecto de todo el universo.

" _Yo tampoco creo nada de lo que la gente dice de ti, nadie se ha tomado la molestia de conocer a Korra, no al Avatar"_ Que torpe era entonces, Asami se acercó a mi demasiado, cerrando sus ojos, esperen… ¿Acaso quería besarme? ¡Claro! ¡Que idiota fui! Desaproveche esa oportunidad, pero tuve ayuda, ya que en ese momento salió Bolin, al parecer se había perdido.

" _¿Korra? ¿Asami? ¿Qué hacen en el baño de hombres?"_ Pobre Bolin, yo lo quiero mucho, pero creo que es algo torpe cuando esta somnoliento.

 _"_ _Estamos en la plataforma para los bisontes"_ Mi bella Asami reía respondiendo la pregunta, no sabía que sentir en ese momento, si alegría o desilusión por el beso que no ocurrió y del que no me di cuenta, ahora me deprime recordar mi inocencia en esa ocasión.

" _¿Entonces dónde está el baño?"_

 _"_ _Déjame llevarte ahí, aprovechare para ir a mi habitación a dormir un poco"_ La veía como tomaba del brazo a mi mejor amigo y lo guiaba al baño, definitivamente era un hermoso ángel.

Cuando nos enteramos del loto rojo y el incidente con la reina tierra, ella nunca me abandonó, debo decir que siempre estuvo conmigo, quiero pensar que muy dentro de ella se preocupaba de lo que me pasara. En Zaofu el loto rojo trató de raptarme, pero sin éxito alguno, aún recuerdo cuando íbamos de regreso a nuestras habitaciones.

Asami caminaba a mi lado, Mako y Bolin entraron a donde dormían en ese momento, pero la bella joven CEO decidió acompañarme a mi habitación, para asegurarse que no me pasara nada, no es que desconfiara de mis fuerza, pero me encontraba muy débil por lo que usaron para sedarme.

" _Tranquila, Sami. Estaré bien, soy el Avatar"_ Esa fue la primera vez que me veía con esos ojos de furia, creo que dije algo malo. No respondió y seguimos caminando.

Hasta que llegamos a mi habitación, o por lo menos a la entrada, quería hablar con Asami para calmarla, pero había lágrimas en sus ojos eso realmente me preocupaba, hice llorar a Asami, no sé cómo, pero me odiaba por eso _"¿Qué tienes, Sami?"_

Creí que me lanzaría otra de esas miradas fulminantes de antes, pero entonces sentí como 2 brazos me rodeaban " _Nunca vuelvas a exponerte así, debes ser más cuidadosa. Si algo te pasara no sé qué haría. Promete que te cuidaras, que seguirás viva y que no me vas a abandonar"_ Sus lágrimas caían sobre mí, correspondía a su abrazo para calmarla.

 _"_ _Te prometo que seré más cuidadosa"_

Después de unos minutos de ese tierno abrazo, por fin entre a mi habitación y me recosté en mi cama, mientras Asami volvía a sus aposentos, le hice una promesa y la cumpliría.

Cuando descubrimos la verdad sobre cómo pudo entrar el loto rojo a Zaofu, hicimos una nueva búsqueda, donde de nuevo caí en una trampa del Zaheer, solo decir su nombre me da escalofríos, mientras me encontraba en el mundo espiritual intentaron secuestrarme, pero gracias a Sami, Bolin y Mako no pudieron hacerlo, aunque la reina Tierra sí que lo logró.

Desperté para ver a mi bella Asami encadenada y yo no podía moverme y ayudarla, pero ¿Para qué? Con ese cerebro de ella nos sacó a ambas de esa prisión. Destruí la nave, de nuevo ese rostro furioso de Asami me veía, pero este si quería destruirme, aún tengo pesadillas donde Asami me mira así. Pero nos llevó a un pueblo cercano con una de sus ideas, un deslizador hecho con las partes de la nave que no fueron destruidas por el espíritu (esta vez no había sido yo), y encontrarnos con Mako, Bolin, lo que parecía ser su familia, Lin, mi padre y Lord Zuko, oh y por supuesto a mi fiel amiga Naga.

Yo meditaba buscando ayuda para resolver todo este incidente, estaba segura ya que la hermosa joven que ahora duerme en la arena me estaba protegiendo, no tenía miedo de Zaheer, o eso creí hasta que descubrí que tenía a Tenzin y a los demás maestros aire. Y como Avatar mi deber era protegerlos.

Recuerdo ese momento donde me ofrecí de voluntaria para el intercambio, Asami parecía realmente triste, yo le había hecho una promesa, quería cumplirla pero el deber era primero, le di un abrazo de despedida y nos separamos.

Lástima que al reencontrarnos fue cuando abrí los ojos en la nave que me llevaba de regreso después de haber sido envenenada, secuestrada y casi asesinada por Zaheer.

Ella estaba ahí conmigo en la habitación, llorando y tomando mi mano, con la poca fuerza que había en mi cuerpo tome su mano con la mía para calmarla.

" _Hola"_

 _"_ _Korra, no hables, debes descansar"_ Siempre tratando de ser fuerte, secando sus lágrimas para que no sepan que estuvo llorando, eso es tan Asami.

" _Lo siento, creo que rompí mi promesa"_

 _"_ _No digas eso, sigues viva, aquí conmigo. Yo te cuidare y estarás bien pronto"_ ¿Por qué me veía así? ¿Por qué quería cuidar de mí siendo que soy el peor Avatar hasta ahora?

Las semanas habían pasado y yo no podía caminar, no podía entrar al estado Avatar a voluntad, nada. Y Asami me cuidaba, creía que me tenía lastima por eso, pero no realmente yo le importaba. Me bañaba, me alimentaba, me daba agua. Durante mi sueño ella estaba ahí conmigo.

Hubo una ocasión donde cometí el error más grande mi vida, algo que juro por Raava e incluso por Vaatu, nunca volveré a hacer.

Fue en la noche de la ceremonia de Jinora, todos dormían emocionados por los eventos de ese día, pero yo dormí solo para sufrir, Asami dormía plácidamente en el piso para poder cuidarme cada noche. Pero yo tenía una pesadilla tan horrible que aun la recuerdo, corría desesperadamente para huir de Zaheer, él volaba intentando envenenarme, cuando creía perderlo, Vaatu y Unalaq aparecían en frente, acompañados de mis vidas pasadas, reclamándome haber roto nuestra conexión. Pero no era todo, Amon me tomaba de los hombros y con su pulgar me quitaba mi control de los elementos, por lo que para Zaheer era fácil usar el veneno y además comenzar a robarme el aire, igual que antes.

Era un sueño tan real, sentí como mi cuerpo entraba en estado Avatar y comenzaba a destruir a todos los que intentaban matarme, hasta que sentí unos brazos que me tomaba del torso, al voltear veía a Zaheer riendo, evitando que me moviera, por lo que comencé a golpearlo y usar mi fuego control quemando sus manos, pero en lugar de escucharlo gritar, escuchaba el grito de una mujer, sacándome de mi sueño.

Al abrir mis ojos veía a Asami en el piso, había sangre a su alrededor y me daba la espalda mientras yo escuchaba un sollozo " _Sami ¿Qué pasó?"_ Por fin volteó y con horror vi como de su frente, nariz y boca comenzaba a salir sangre, los brazos que sentí eran los de ella tratando de calmarme, los golpes que le había propinado a Zaheer, en realidad habían sido a Asami, y entonces… ¡NO! Las manos que queme fueron las de Asami " _Déjame ver tus manos"_ Efectivamente había quemado sus manos, soy la peor persona en las 4 naciones, lastime a Asami, nadie debía tocar un cabello de ella mientras yo viviera " _Perdóname, Sami. Soy una idiota_ "

" _No te preocupes, fue un accidente, los accidentes pasan"_ A pesar de lo herida que estaba seguía sonriendo, no entiendo cómo es posible que ella sea así, comencé a lavar la sangre con mi pañuelo, y con cuidado tome sus manos para revisarlas, era una herida no muy profunda, Kya podía curarla.

" _Lamento en serio haberte lastimado, tenía esta pesadilla y_ …" Recuerdo sentir sus labios en mi mejilla y una sonrisa en su rostro.

" _Estaré bien, iré a despertar a Kya. Tú duerme un poco, lo necesitas_ " Asami abandonaba la habitación, y yo trataba de cerrar los ojos, pero el recuerdo de haberla lastimado seguía en mí, desde ese momento, yo no dormía evitando así lastimar a quien se preocupaba tanto por mi bienestar.

El incidente de los 3 años que fui al polo sur, ese momento donde tuve que abandonar al amor de mi vida, si, para ese momento ya había realizado al 100% mis sentimientos por Sami, durante mi estancia en mi hogar recibí muchas cartas de todos, pero leía más las de Asami, incluso fue la única a quien les respondí, aunque fue solo una vez, después de que volví a caminar y entrenar. Mis inseguridades me llevaron a huir de mi destino, de verlos de nuevo, así que por 6 meses vague por el mundo, corte mi cabello, necesitaba encontrarme a mí misma de nuevo. Pero durante las noches soñaba con Asami, su sonrisa, sus ojos, toda ella, quería verla, aunque en esos momentos lo mejor era no hacerlo, no estaba lista para enfrentarlos, para que me vieran así de vulnerable.

Y por fin volví a la Ciudad donde viví por un tiempo, cambie mi ropa y fui a reencontrarme con Asami Sato, era uno de los restaurants más elegantes de la ciudad, al entrar vi a una mujer, con cabello negro y en cola de caballo, un traje muy diferente, rojo con gris, leyendo una revistas un poco inusual, trate de ubicarla y no lo creía ¿Asami? Sí, era ella, ahora era una mujer hecha y derecha, sin dejar de ser hermosa. Y yo era Korra, una joven sin gracia, la salude y ella me abrazó, me sentí tan feliz en sus brazos, tan segura como no me había sentido en toda mi vida. También me reencontré con Mako, era oficial mis sentimientos por él se habían vuelto una simple amistad, eso me alegraba, y luego estaba Wu, que por cierto tuvo la brillante idea de ser secuestrado y rescatado por nosotros, poniendo en peligro a mi amigo y a mi amada.

Asami estuvo conmigo incluso en ese momento donde me sentí inútil, me llevo té para el frío, era extraño, yo soy del polo sur, donde las temperaturas son menores a 0° centígrados, creo que podía resistir ese frío, pero era un lindo detalle de su parte, debía y quería aceptarlo.

El ataque de Kuvira, donde mi Sami perdió a Hiroshi, su amado padre con quien había hecho las paces, la Gran Unificadora lo asesinó a sangre fría frente a los ojos de su ahora huérfana hija, nunca se lo iba a perdonar, o eso creí, pero no fui capaz de matarla, veía algo de mí en ella.

Al volver del mundo espiritual, después del ataque de Kuvira, acompañe a Asami a su habitación en la casa de Tenzin, nunca me volteó a ver, pero yo juro hasta la fecha que ella lloraba " _Asami…"_ Pero nunca recibí una respuesta, hasta llegar a su puerta.

 _"_ _Muchas gracias por todo, Korra. Pero sobre todas las cosas…Gracias por no haber muerto"_ Y desaparecía en la habitación, pero yo no quería dejarla sola, y sin que se diera cuenta me senté del otro lado de la puerta, escuchando su llanto, como golpeaba todo y gritaba. Quería entrar y abrazarla, calmarla, pero necesitaba estar sola, cuando ella quisiera podíamos hablar de lo ocurrido. Algo que no llegó, no le gustaba preocupar nunca a los demás, y lo sigue haciendo, aunque ya menos desde que la obligue a decirme todo lo que guardaba, pero es tan Asami eso.

Durante la boda de Varrick, vi una buena oportunidad de ayudarla, una vacación, solo nosotras 2, a donde ella quisiera, no creí que fuera a elegir el mundo espiritual, pero yo nunca tuve quejas, haría, hago y hare lo que sea por ella toda mi vida. Por verla sonreír. Así que partimos en la aventura de nuestras vidas, tomadas de las manos hacía el portal, con miradas de amor, miradas que recorrían todo mi cuerpo con electricidad, y entonces llegamos al mundo espiritual. Donde ella actuaba como nunca creí que la vería, una niña jugando, riendo, corriendo sin preocupaciones, un par de veces jugamos a atraparnos y ella siempre caía sobre mí, para comenzar a sonrojarnos, hasta que por fin nos besamos, el beso más hermoso y con amor de todos, nunca sentí algo así con Mako y nunca lo sentiré con nadie más.

Pensándolo bien creo que así fue como termine con esta hermosa chica, aunque quisiera saber cómo es que ella se enamoró de mí. Oh, Asami está despertando.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"No es nada"

"¿Entonces por qué me veías con esos ojos de borreguito?" Se está riendo porque la veo así, que linda, pero creo que lo disfruta mucho, le lanzare una de mis sonrisas que tanto ama

"Pensaba en lo mucho que te amo" Se acaba de sonrojar, ahora ella me ve ¿Qué planea?

"Yo también te amo mucho" Me está besando, como adoro el sabor de sus labios sobre los míos, ojala este beso nunca termine, aunque nos hayamos besado mil veces, todos son iguales al primero, llenos de amor, nunca bajan de intensidad.

"Vamos a caminar un rato ¿Qué tal?"

"Me parece perfecto, guíame, Avatar" Adoro que tome mi mano y entrelacemos nuestros dedos, creo que la llevare a ver más del océano y después a cenar algo, muero de hambre.

Definitivamente nunca dejare de amar a Asami Sato, nunca, mientras viva y espero ella nunca me deje de amar.

 **Notas del Autor:**

-De igual forma que el fic que subí antes, este ya estaba en mi cuenta, pero por varios motivos lo borre junto a los demás fics que tenía, y decidí subirlo de nuevo.

-Muchas gracias por leer si lo hicieron la primera vez o esta vez.

-Si ya lo habían leído y quieren dejar de nuevo un review o un follow lo agradeceré mucho, y también si no lo habían leído antes.

-No olviden comentar, compartir, y leer el fic, muchas gracias por adelantado.


End file.
